nscfandomcom-20200222-history
The NSC Dictionary
This page will make your forum and MSN chats with the NSC players a bit easier and more understandable. # * 0:7 WTF - Reaction to the football match Salzburg 0:7 Rapid, very popular in Begonia. * 01 - The only possible draw for Orovoda. * 2nd place - the only possible ranking for Xorientia and Zombira * 4′33″ - a song composed by John Cage that was controversially banned from entering NSC17 * ~~ - Famous MSN smiley, once used by renzo. A * AAAAAAAAAA - onomatopoeia of Elnur and Samir's "singing"; when used in MSN chats it's followed by a note emoticon (code: (8)) * Accountancy - Jochen's fetish. * Ahve - supposed to be only a misspelling of the word "have", but many people believe it means something in Maltese, as it's used mainly by Renzo and spiluke. * Alaus Alaus - a world hit sent by Yaponesia once. *'ALLEIN ALLEIN' - the perfect way to revive a dead convo, especially if Anselm is there * Alcoholism - see Nati *'Ananau' - Pangora's debut entry, a song too odd even for Oddballs * AMU - a misspelling of Amy (Diamond) * Anselm & his fucking friends - People that manipulate NSC * Anselmvotes - colourful public voting, sometimes changed by mods to include real countries (Nepal is always robbed! grrr) *'Ask' - another word for ass used in contexts as 'I will kick your ask'. B * Baba - bye bye, only simplified * (bah) - the MSN code for the starsheep smiley# * Bananas - they're in pajamas * Bazdmeg - "Hi" in Hungarian. * BBMG - Blocked By Maja Group * Boobland - Astique * boog - bad, boring * Bog - the ultimate NSC word of ultimate destiny. * Bognor brother - See Budapest Buddy * Bomba - Calypso's NSC 23 entry, also a term for a shock qualification, much like said entry * BIG LIER, the - common misspelling of 'the big liar' (e.g. "OMG, Venera is a BIG LIER!") * bigDuuu - a trademark Ugly smiley * BRB in 1-30 minutes - Jukica's favourite phrase * BudaPEST? - This might be a stupid question? * Budapest Buddy - Instir and Mooseland Alliance * Budapest Party - Hungary 2009 dance. keyboard code: woot C * Carola - see Carola Häggkvist * Chiara - A Maltese island. * Cocks in Socks - It's not impossible in Croatia. * Cork - An Irish City. It contains a chipper which NSCers watched on webcam see Fat Guy * crc - (Ce Right Cack) - a misspelling of brb * cvcv - Smiley associated with Maddie. D * Davina McCall - Mooseland President, known for her sarcasm and rudeness in Before NSC. * Denis_Serbia - leader of Somborian Republic, wannabe anselmvoter :) * Devil, the - a Swelatian national hero; also known as Samir * Dhaffini - a German girl that always wins * Din mamma - är bäst; suger; är fet... * Disko disko partizani - phrase used when Ogiltere qualifies to the final * Dreamy - The only way possible to describe Conor & Martin * Duo Fantasticus - Name for Alinta and Astique the only two countries that were never in bottom 5. * Dustin - a random turkey worshiped in many NSC countries, such as Mooseland, Spila, Noizeland... * Dubrovnik - home of the alleged clitoris of dubrovnik, this sacred item is extremely stimulating E * El Celebrazion - the Ugly way to celebrate a fortunate event * Emoticon - Something used in MSN chats to make it look more colourful. however excessive use causes problems for RAM * Engrish - the univelsar ranguage of the NSC Wolrd. Oliginated in Yaponesia and the Fal East, used mainry in Spira and Yaponesia. * Europe - see Kellie Pickler F *'FAIL' - the only other certainty in life *'Failing List Of Qele' - http://nsc.wikia.com/wiki/Failing_List_of_Qele Part of Qele's country culture. *'Fat guy' - everybody loves him * Fick - Swedish for "got"/"received", often misinterpreted * Fitta - Was an option for the captial of Zaprya but was voted against for swedish translation reasons, apparently fit people do not live there * Flag game - neverending and eternal event which finished in 2008 * Floor - A very popular place to make love in Xanadu * Fn Key - Anse3m w533 2ee* away fr60 th5s 5n f4t4re... * French - the universal language G * "Game, the" - stubit MSN game first popularised in Reym-L-Dneurb, the first person to break a pattern of writing is out. * Gas Gas - just don't ask what it is * Gay Australian immigrants - a prank played on MBrynja by Nati and tRasho, when they presented themselves as a gay immigrant couple living in Australia. Nati played a Japanese and tRasho was a Malaysian immigrant (from Africa). * Georgie - the president of the United States; for the person once known in MSN as Georgie, see the mother fucking princess * German - =English (for Náti) * Grizzly - a triple-chinned cave creature who fancies Martin. * Grrrr - a saying, generally used when not passing from the semi final * Guy Guy - Funny first name. H * Hanna Pakarinen curse - Whenever a country has Hanna as their entrant, they forget to vote in the final (happened to Gozitania in NSC 14, and then again in NSC 21). NOTE: The curse is only valid for regular NSCs, Hanna's Eurovision song won NSC-ESC 6. * Hää? - German/Estonian phrase which expresses confusion. The word is popular in Yaponesia and Reym-L-Dneurb * Häggkvist, Carola - also known as Carola. Swedish Eurovision singer who is known for using wind machines. Also venerated by Orovoda for her shaking mouth. * Heidi - a popular kids' character, mostly found playing with sheep (bah) * hmmm sex - Heiki's fetish. * http://tinyurl.com/4fdlvs - Useful to change your sexual orientation * Hooter - Occasionally written as "pair of hooters" a known phrase referring to the female breast organs however Mooseland uses this word for a nose * Hungry - a country? I * I AM PETER - Instir * I are in bed - Irish version of "I am in bed" * I can't left group convos - Jukica's big problem * Ichiki Ichiko - Far away from Tokyo. * Isis Gee Skin - orange * IQ Test - stubid women discriminating tests. J * Jajajajajaj xD - Sabrina's catchphrase, used at any given opportunity * Jinx - talking about Ugaly qualifying from a semifinal. * Jocken - see Georgie (Often mistaken with the user Jochen) * jogrin - see bigDuuu * Jokkmokk - town in northern Sweden that hosts an annual market. Ugaly provides railway transport to Jokkmokk during the market season. *'Jsut' - most used typo in history of MSN convos, misspelling of 'just' K *'King Isle' - the leader of Alinta * Koldun, Dmitry - along with the Devil, a national hero of Swelatie (and a subject of ridicule in other nations) * Konijntje - popular song in Pot 3 nations, known in Cydoni-Gibberia as euwhdyudbvyibdgffyvffjngwiyfbg and the word that took Luke ages to write it properly L * lach - code for the laughing smiley * (to) lacry - (to) laugh + (to) cry, very popular among inhabitants of Qele when looking through this dictionary. * Land of the light - Maccha-Brugia. Since the Maccha-Arjan war, Maccha-Brugia has been known as the Land of the light. * Lene Alexandra - national hero of Astique who was kidnapped by Sillycone Valley * Leybpard - Officially the biggest typo ever, just don't try to guess what it is *'LHC' - It makes black hole which will suck in Earth * (lig) - MSN smiley that expresses the fear of György Ligeti's song "Apparitions for Orchestra". * Ligeti, György Sándor - a famous RLD composer * Lime - a tropical fruit that symbolizes originality * List of people who voted - a perfect reason to spam your country's topic *'Liturestia' - = Lithuania * Lol - Does what it says on the tin * Loser Club - a group of nations that tend to do badly in the results of NSC. Members come and go very often. Ugaly and Halito are commonly members. * Love? - Hate? * Lovely - Emreign's catchphrase. Used in greetful contexts as a noun; ie "Lovely from Reignland". * Lynn - He brought sexy back. M * Maddir - Common misspelling of the name Maddie, mostly by Jukica. * Magga - a person that was believed to be MBrynja (the ruler of Isaria) for a long time * Mastrubiju - word often related to Maja. * McFly - a famous meal in Far Eastern McDonald's restaurants, served with McMosquitoes and fries * Mexico - a country in South America. * Minnz Miembro Sememre - Hajolj Bele A Hajamba's chorus * Mispelling - See Fervorosia * MOISER ID OUT - Common misspelling of "MOSER IS OUT" when referring to "the game" * Moose,doing a ''' - send a cheesy song or actually participating in an inappropriate sexual action with a moose * '''Moser - Another name for the user Pjelacki. * Mother fucking princess, the - The ruler of United Republic of Allsmäktighet, a nation that never made their debut in NSC. * Mouse problems - Jukica fixed them * Mr Authority - the most popular nickname of R_sPeEd (one of the presidents of Maccha-Brugia) * Mr. Bean - Misterb's (Mr.B) dad * MSC - Messenger Song Contest, another spinoff in the vein of MSN NSC, played at random intervals, first introduced by the reign of Kuki-Q * MWAH - The phrase very popular in Sillycone Valley. * My City - An external site where NSCers with no social life have their own virtual city N * Nati - see alcoholism * nol - not funny = no lol = nol * Nostradamus - is frequently confused with Rotterdamus * nut - unknown person, rumor says he was replaced by Anselm. Who is nut? * Nuudman - burned Carola at the stake. O * Oddballs - nations that regularly send and vote for strange and sometimes nonsensical songs, such as Halito, Maccha-Brugia, Reym-L-Dneurb, Ugaly and Yaponesia. * OMFG - Oh My Friendly God * OMFD - Oh My Friendly Dog * OMG SKA MUSIC - Conor's reaction when he listens to Ska music * Orange - The citrus fruit of free choice (mainly in SIMS countries) * orgasmic - Even better than Super Woog * Orgasmic, strawberry ice-cream with chocolate pudding - What Martin brings during MSN convo. * Originality - a controversial subject often brought up about the discouragement of the presence of world hits and famous artists in NSC P * Pastatoes - Potatoes in Ireland * Pickler, Kellie - one of the first 6,5 billion people in the World that managed to find out that Europe isn't a country * Pigeons - see two birds having sex * Pillow fights and melted chocolate = Guy Guy and Ervin's representation of orgasm. * Poor Us - the club for lonely young people, who are unhappily in love (with celebrities); Founded by Spila and Swelatie * Pot 3 - the breeding ground of originality and/or insanity. Contains the nations Halito, Ugaly, Yaponesia, Reym-L-Dneurb and other nations known for being crazy. *'Pot 5' - contains the 4 Maltese nations, plus Cydoni-Gibberia, a British nation. *'Pot 7' - also well known pot due to having 4 Portuguese native speaking countries plus one Croatian. *'Pot 38' - Pot 3 + 8 *'Pot Wiltshire' - Pot containing Blondania, Arjastan, and Jastistia. *'POTENTIAL VOTERS LIST!' - a list popular in Cydoni-Gibberia. *'Preparations for next NF' - another perfect reason to spam your country's topic. * Püf - "Püf" means just like "blow,blow out" sometimes when we are blowing to candles sometimes when we are bored so we are using this Word for this examples *'Pussy' - a Spilian native citizen Q * Q''' - Part of the mysterious nation Kuki-Q. Made by Tyten. * '''(to) Qele - to come / cum * Quick Replay - another name for recaps, used before the term was coined. Still traditionally used as the title for recap videos on YouTube by some recappers. R * Ragadunk - Hungarian word. Popular phrase in Swelatie. * Ragamuffin - unknown MSN creature found in Astique * Random Guy - Rihanna's sidekick, famous dancer in RLD * Rasho - Likes someones mam * Rasho - translates as "Run Upon a Bank" in a croatian translator, NB: the serbian was "Expenditure" * Rashpo - A typo by Luke when writing Rasho. * Ready For The Floor - DON'T READ THIS, MADDE! * Recap Night - Geeky pastime of staying up until early hours watching through NSC recaps. * Resluts - a typo once made my martin, now is more popular than the word results, for reasons of a sexual nature * Rihanna - close your ears * Rongedal - a force of good. Swedish twin duo that defeated Carola in Melodifestivalen 2008, popular in Ugaly. * Royal Toilet - where Martin (Mooseland) comes from, also known as Bognor Regis * Rules - rules S * Salzburg - it is nice *'Samantha Mumba' - Maja (rumor has it) * Sara - Nati can't write it. * Sara Smiley - Number of smileys especially popular in Swelatie, with codes such as (yay), (WW), and smhanna * SCARY SMILEY - see bigDuuu * sè!çà - Lost Islish for "s". * Silence that remains - time when everyone in MSN convo are silent * SIMS - an organization promoting the right of free NSC entry choice. The letters SIMS represent the first letters of the founding nations: Spila, Mooseland, Instir and Swelatie. * Shiri - people wonder if she qualified through performance or her massive boobs. A huge debate still underway *'Skype' - random internet program working on same basis as MSN, but with microphones.... it also has chat with ugly emoticons * Smiley - See Emoticons * Snickerdoodles - food of the Gods * Socks - word which always makes Juki laughing * Socks in cocks on a pyramid - Can it be funnier? * Spanish - It does sound French * Sparta - Spila * SoulSeek - Great source of rare music for some. Worthless junk for Conor. * Starsheep - Sheep/Heidi's from outer space (bah) * Suger - Swedish word for "sucks". Mostly used when describing Carola. * Super Woog - Even better than woog * Swealtie - Common misspelling of the country Swelatie, mostly by british members. * Swelatian Moose - A country which split into Mooseland and Swelatie which they seem to have some alliance to cheer for each other during results regardless of liking the song. Smiley code ;J T *'T.Hanks' - short version of Tom Hanks which makes Conor laugh a lot. Edit: OMG LOLLOLOLLOL its the T.Hanks thing. * Technical difficulties - phenomenon introduced at NSC5 in Hibernia which is following most of NSC editions. Raises happiness in some nations, especially in Xorientia. * tittarsiffrorna- Swedish word, means "the number of the people who watch a program". Popular in Instir. * that msn thingy in your .. small .. window on your screen when you have a new message and you have to press it to get the convo - flashing taskbar button. * THIS IS SPARTA (SPILA)! - national motto of Spila, often used in wars. * Tjokksmokk - alternate spelling of "tjocksmock", Swedish slang for "fat punch". The true name of Jokkmokk. * To do a Noizeland - sitting our for one edition. * Turkey - a country Kellie Pickler has heard of. * Two birds having sex - what you see through your window. U * Ulibaa-Atakshaantaa - Anselm's name. * Unfabulous - replaces nasty swear words when something is bad or something bad has happened, popularized in Astique * Unfriendly M people - many persons that have usernames beginning with the letter M are knows as quiet and, as the title says, unfriendly * Untid - the misspelling of misspelling of United * Upton, Lauren Caitlin - the current president of Spila, Miss Teen South Carolina in 2007. She is a person of high intellectual abilities and she is investing a lot on education in her country (every home has a map now) V * Venera voting - voting in draw order, without paying attention to the songs * Venera's Law - Dictates that the longer someone is a member of NSC, the more likely it becomes that someone will accuse said person of being Maja * Very Quick Replay - A quick replay, but twice as fast * VERY YES - Popular Cydoni-Gibberian saying, the motto of Cydoni-Gibberia W * War - a fun pastime. Roleplaying event between two or more nations. * We Come Balm - Subliminal messaging in the form of emoticons. * We're fairy gay - a quote from the Belarusian ESC 2008 entry (probably supposed to be: "...Were fairytales...") * Werner - zdjgvnilzbomn * Window - What Jochen brings home. Usable for seeing two birds having sex. * Withdraw - to attract attention for a moment * woog - good, original *'WT' - same meaning as 'WTF', but sounds less rude. Often misunderstood with Within Temptation *'WTF'- What did you think, naughty? It's Watch The Football X *'Xanadu' - A country that always wins MSN NSC. Always. Y * Yaponesia - Original nation. Nati is the founder of this state and his mother knows about it. Did you know it's nathan's country. I knew, that makes me cool. * You are blonde - No Actually i am brown-haired... (No Comment) Z * Zombies - Zombira Foreign accents * Þ - "Þ" is "SH" reading , example : shake yo ass Category:Community